


Slipping Through the Vortex

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Daegon Rings [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universes, D/s, Drabble Collection, F/M, GFY, Gen, M/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles written for Doctor Who or Torchwood, for various AUs I've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voiceless Song In An Ageless Light (G; No Warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** General Audiences/G/All  
>  **Warnings:** None

She's alone, the last of her kind. The only one left to listen to the song of time, voiceless, ageless, without beginning or end. Even at the end of the universe, she knows there is no end. An ending, yes, but not the ending.

He's always there, her pilot, her companion, her Time Lord. Almost always, more than before the inferno that engulfed all of his people, swallowed her kind. A brief moment when there was another, a convulsion of time.

It doesn't last, and it's just an ending, inevitable. The moment banished, and the harmony returned to the song.


	2. Kneeling (Daegon Rings AU) (Teen; Chose Not to Warn; D/s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Warnings:** Chose Not to Warn  
>  **Other notes:** D/s

  
**On His Knees**   


He can get him on his knees. That is - relatively - easy. Sometimes it's even enjoyable. Cut the right tendons, trigger the right nerve-endings.

But he can't make him kneel. Nothing humbles that defiance, bends Jack Harkness to his will. Not death, not threats. Not even the rings hidden in a closet of the Doctor's TARDIS.

It's rapidly becoming an obsession, this desire to see Jack kneel. To see him submit instead of fail, bend instead of break.

"It's what he is. They all are." The Doctor sounds proud, and the Master doesn't understand why.

That merely frustrates him even more.

* * *

  
**He Kneels**   


The floor under his knees is wood unpadded by rug or mat, the room around him almost stark in its simplicity. He's aware of cool air against bare skin, his shirts folded neatly over a chair, his boots beneath it.

Nothing breaks the silence, nothing touches him. He keeps his eyes on the floor, remains still, knowing he's watched. There's a sense of pride in that gaze he feels on his back, of affection and possession that are one and the same.

No one's command put him here, no pain except a faint twinge that will fade.

Here, he kneels.


	3. In Parting (Daegon Rings AU) (Teen; Chose Not to Warn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Warnings:** Chose Not to Warn

The first to leave was the last of them to come to Torchwood.

The last was the one who caused the first to leave.

Jack watched the team he'd put together come apart, one by one, and with each parting - death or forced forgetfulness - put another box in the vault.

Only one box was ever brought out again, each item studied for a moment before being set on the desk.

He fingered the note resting at the bottom, before setting it down as well, words dredged from memory along with it.

_"Tell her I was happy, Jack. She needs that."_


	4. Sleep (Daegon Rings AU) (Teen; Chose Not to Warn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Warnings:** Chose Not to Warn

  
**Sleep I**   


He watches him, the careful control over his expression gone, the armor stripped away. Just a man asleep, tucked under the borrowed blankets of another's bed. Nothing more and nothing less, and a ghost of a smile crosses Jack's face.

Remembered words from some earlier night echo in his mind, tainted by association with memories best forgotten, the smile vanishing like sun behind clouds.

_"There are no monsters in the dark here."_

Is it just the memories that give the words their dark cast, or does he have a reason to worry about the young man sleeping in his bed?

* * *

  
**Sleep II**   


_"A year the rest of the universe has... forgotten."_

Not all the rest of the universe, though Doctor Jones can't tell him what happened to Jack, trapped in on the Valiant. She wasn't there, not at the right time. Only at the beginning, and at the very end.

She does know what happened to him in that year. What happened to them all, the team that's broken now.

He asks, and she tells him what he did, what he became. Calls him a "little bit of a hero." And for a while, a few days, he finds he can sleep.


	5. Moments (Daegon Rings AU) (Teen; Original Character Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Warnings:** Original Character Death

  
**Echo**   


He shouldn't be the one in pale blue and white, with lit torch in hand. Watching unseeing as the shrouded body is laid on the pyre.

A hand wraps over his, cool fingers drawing his attention to a familiar face. Reflected grief and understanding.

"I'm so sorry." Quiet words that slice deep, drawing anger and unspoken questions to the surface.

He pulls away, glaring a moment before deliberately turning his back, stepping closer to the pyre. A farewell kiss pressed against cold lips before flame is laid to oil-soaked wood.

Unknowingly an echo of another's farewell not so very long ago.

* * *

  
**Unchanged**   


He watches the flames catch and leap, not caring that he's unwelcome here. Staying even as the others leave, custom and protocol giving grief a wide berth.

Another small piece of the past gone to feed a gnawing darkness hidden by cheerful smiles and unending patter. Timelines twisting and changing, something looming ahead unseen.

"You could have stopped this." Grief, raw and thick with anger.

"No." Not once he knew, not once he was here and now. A timeline tied to his own, playing out inexorably to its violent end.

She wasn't the first, and she wouldn't be the last.

* * *

  
**Gray**   


Inhuman eyes watch from the shadows, an itch between his shoulders his only warning. Enough to dive out of danger, rolling into the meager shelter of a low table.

A hissed epithet follows him, predatory annoyance in a language that shouldn't be spoken here and now. Strange and unsurprising at once, that his brother attracted one of the deviants.

Momentary quiet, a sense of waiting, patient stillness, and then the faint scrape of scales on concrete. Movement, close and seeking, vulnerable now that he knew what made it.

Strike fast, kill the danger before he is the one to fall.


	6. An Off Day (Fairytales & Nightmares AU) (Teen; No Warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Warnings:** None

  
**Not His Day**   


"This is all your fault!" The Doctor sat awkwardly on the edge of the kitchen table, glaring across at the focus of his ire.

"You're the one who decided to liberate it from Torchwood's archives!" Romana scowled back as she leaned against the wall next to the door. "Against Koschei's recommendations, I might add."

Koschei sighed as he watched the argument start to escalate once more. At least he'd gotten them into his TARDIS before they started assigning blame.

Now all he had to do was get them back into their own bodies. Before anyone else figured out what happened.

* * *

  
**The Oncoming Slap**   


There was a thunderous expression on Donna's face that made the Doctor try to bolt, struggling when Koschei caught him before he made it two steps.

"She's not going to kill you, Theta," Koschei murmured softly.

"No, she's going to slap me." The expression on the Doctor's face spoke volumes to which he thought was worse. "Why did you have to tell her?"

"He didn't, Gwen did, and what the bloody hell did you think you were doing, letting him down there unsupervised?" Donna gave Koschei a ferocious glare.

"Um." Koschei grinned sheepishly a moment. "Lady Romana was watching him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Together and Fire


End file.
